Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by Lissya
Summary: Hogwarts has been there for centuries. And no one ever bothered to wonder how it resisted the elements and chaos. How it came and comes to life. No one realized the castle had a life and soul of its own. A founders story.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** Awww... Elissya decided to come out during AP preparations! Just teasing :) Essentially, though you may not fully understand this first chapter, this story will recount the way I imagine the Founders founded Hogwarts and came up with its motto. After all, things don't spring from the dust now do they? You'll see where im going with this eventually and, hopefully, the narrator has the effect wanted

* * *

One peculiar evening, a young witch's head appeared in a fireplace. This fireplace belonged to another young witch who would quickly spread the word to two charming wizards. Now what was the word one may ask?

**.o.**

Rowena's head popped up in the fireplace. It was three in the morning but such petty things should not delay one in the quest to… well, whatever the quested thing may be. In this case it was a peculiar fault line, somewhere along in Scotland. One may ask how it was peculiar. And yet, no one knew but the small and bouncy woman who started screaming in the empty room that belonged to the fireplace.

"HUFFLEPUFF! GET YOUR FREAKIN ARSE OUT OF BED YOU LAZY WOMAN!"

And somewhere along in that apartment, someone woke, though most definitely not pleasantly. In fact, the land they came from was very pleasant. The land they arrived to was one full of screaming banshees and very, very cold floors to lie on. Beds? Up above from which falling when sleeping could be quite horrendous… especially if you landed on the floor and not the carpet. Yes, one could imagine that must be a horrid way to wake up.

Another scream from the banshee startled the poor woman on the floor who leapt up from her previous facedown position and muttered a quick _Scourgify_ on her much abused clothes and proceeded to an adjoining room.

"HUFFLEP – "

"I'm here Rowena"

"Oh! Helga, how pleasant to see you! It's funny how fate works isn't it? Setting up lovely coincidences so that friends may see each other… truly, we must thank him when we meet him!"

"…"

"Okay… fine, I was just trying to be modest but you know me too well. I did help him out a bit… you must meet him one day, he's very pleasant!"

"Yes, I expect that when I do meet him, he'll help me out and help me 'coincidentally' trip when I'm holding my wand and shove it up your nose and into your brain for waking me up so early."

"Well… you know what they say! The early bird gets the worm!"

"The early bird gets tossed out of the nest, Rowena."

"Awww… don't be so gloomy! I'm sure someone somewhere loves him!"

"They will… once he gets beaten over the head thousands of times and loses that atrocious habit."

"Hurmph!"

"Am I wrong in assuming that your oh so welcome visit had a purpose or can I go back to bed?"

"Oh thaaat!"

"Yes, 'thaaat!"

"Well… I'm rather tempted to just say I woke you up for the simple reason of having someone to talk to. You know, I really should stop eating so many Chocolate Frogs before going to bed… yes, that may be a wise thing to do."

"But that would not allow you to gloat about yet another of your genius ideas… that never come true might I add."

"I found a fault line!"

"…"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Last I checked, indeed, I had no interest of plate tectonics. They are of no use since they're just the muggle explanation of why the earth shakes from time to time."

"They're right you know."

"But what's the use of knowing that?"

"Ummm… to avoid too many deaths?"

"Which is why some of the major cities are built right on huge fault lines?"

"Actually, I think I may have found an explanation to that. Have you heard of ley lines?"

"It's three in the morning. What do you think?"

"Don't play dumb with me Helga. It works on others. Not me."

"Magic directing thingys if I remember correctly."

"Thingys no. Magic directing, yes. Basically, these ley lines are kind of like magical connections all over the world connected by thin strings. They hold the most magical potential. Of course, they're not physically there but it's like those muggle phelytone lines that extend across the country. The greatest concentration of them seems to run along fault lines. Somehow, they must have great power and muggles and wizards alike seem to be prone to settle right along them like if they had a sixth sense. And it seems the biggest cities and magical communities like Paris and London are at connection sites of many key lines. I think they tap some of their power from those sites which makes them so impregnable and powerful."

"Not to mention the greatest sites for learning."

"I think you get what I mean?"

"Like hell."

**.o.**

Yes, it seems some of the greatest revelations are made by single people. And yet, what is the point of keeping a revelation to oneself? Quested things may be found. It is just a matter of using them.

* * *

**a/n:** you seem to know the routine by now but just in case, any feedback is appreciated...even flames ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** Wow… it's been a while. I'm really sorry it took so long to post the next chapter. APs went well and then I got caught up in the move. Ironically, you would think I'd have the time to write a chapter during vacation and get it posted. But… I've been lost in the middle of France for a couple weeks with absolutely no access to internet. So… it's been written for a couple weeks, first on the basic lined-paper and pen and then on the computer but its only now that I've been able to post it. Once again, sorry for the delay, I've put a little summary right below in case you don't remember what happened or didn't completely understand what was going on.

* * *

Previously…

Rowena Ravenclaw has flooed Helga Hufflepuff with some information on tectonic plates and magical ley lines in the middle of the night. Though we are not entirely sure what the point of their conversation is, both seem very excited by the discovery Rowena has made.

_"…it seems the biggest cities and magical communities like Paris and London are at connection sites of many key lines. I think they tap some of their power from those sites which makes them so impregnable and powerful."_

_"Not to mention the greatest sites for learning."_

_"I think you get what I mean?"_

_"Like hell."_

That same peculiar evening – well, it may be considered a morning considering the time it was – a wizard in his early twenties was dragged out of bed by two very excited women. Had it been any other woman, he wouldn't have minded. Much to his despair however, it happened to be two of his friends – Rowena and Helga. Kind and fun as the two women were, teamed up and in a highly enthusiastic state, they were frightful. A Slytherin however never backed down from a challenge and it was with a slew of acrid comments that he sat down for Rowena's lecture.

* * *

**.o.**

"So let's recapitulate. You two – well, especially you – " Salazar said with a pointed look towards Rowena "want me to move to middle of nowhere in Scotland, leave my comfortable and convenient apartment in the middle of London for a miniscule tent in some humid moors and live directly on the site of highly dangerous and devastating seismic activity with you two as my sole company?"

The two witches looked at each other briefly before confirming his fears with a "Pretty much, yeah!"

Salazar glanced at them dubiously before getting up from his position on the couch.

"if that's all you two have to say for your pet project, I'll be going back to catch up on lost sleep with my – "

"silver-lined pillows, yeah, yeah, yeah."

He smirked. "Actually, they're green this time around. Goodnight."

Once he'd left the room, Helga glanced at Rowena before saying "Do you think we should tell him about the forest?"

"Nope. He'll figure that out on his own when he gets there."

"He isn't getting anywhere close to that place so far. Not even in his dreams. Or yours for that matter."

"Just watch."

Desperate times call for desperate measures and, while the times were not exactly desperate, Rowena was. Very well knowing this could be a double-edged sword for herself –she was prone to go crazy–, Ravenclaw opened the bedroom door and said quite clearly,

"I and the 'may have been' will haunt you for eternity if you don't do it."

He didn't even bother sitting up. "I'll be dead in two hundred. What do I care?"

"You get your own tent."

"It's on the moors. In the middle of nowhere."

"Griffindor is coming."

Silence.

Godric was the fourth person in their group of friends. Excellent friends with all three, he not only represented the friend who entertained him a great deal with their verbal jesting but also Slytherin's opponent, the wizard he had to outdo. A Slytherin never backs down. From competition. From adversity. From challenge. From anything. And Rowena knew this.

"Fine."

**.o.**

Yes. Pride is dangerous. But it leads men to do great things. And make decisions that will change the world as we know it.

* * *

**a/n:** So, I know it's short. But I couldn't make the chapter go any further since it wouldn't have made sense with the structure and plot differences. Another chapter ought to be up relatively soon though and we'll finally get to meet Gryffindor.

Still looking for a beta. PM or email me if you know a good one or would be interested by the offer.

You know the routine. R&R.

Cheers,

Elissya


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** I'm afraid I've been slacking on my duties… Let's blame the IB program but I really do apologize for making any of you wait. Hopefully, this will be worth it.

* * *

Previously…

Rowena Ravenclaw has flooed Helga Hufflepuff with some information on tectonic plates and magical ley lines in the middle of the night. Though we are not entirely sure what the point of their conversation is, both seem very excited by the discovery Rowena has made. They both floo over to Salazar Slytherin's apartment where, after explaining the situation and more than a couple pleas, Rowena convinces Salazar to help her with her project and move to "the middle of nowhere in Scotland" with a promise that Godric Gryffindor will be there – competition between the two wizards leads Salazar to try besting his friend through any means possible. Convincing Godric has followed the same path and the four have now begun their voyage.

* * *

But a day later, 2 wizards and a witch were following their much exited companion across the Muggle world, attracting many strange looks from those they crossed. Well, that was no surprise. After all, how often did one see men in dresses or women in fluorescent colors? However, it was of no importance to the travelers; they would soon arrive to their destination.

**.o.**

"So what do you think? Isn't it simply darling? Oooh, we're going to have so much fun! The labs will go here and we'll place the herbog–"

"You're pulling our legs right?"

Rowena looked up with surprise at Salazar who was scowling at her.

"Well, I know right now it needs some work but in –"

"I'm not living here. I don't care what you say but either you were dreadfully wrong, or you've gone mad. Either way, I'm not staying."

Salazar did not mince his words but well described the area he was in: the ground consisted of mud in the middle of a flea infested clearing. This was no place to build a school for the fine arts of wizardry. Not only was it in the middle of nowhere, but the appeal… was nonexistent. Nothing would come of a project on these grounds.

Perhaps Rowena was wrong interjected Helga. Rowena was certain. Well, perhaps they ought to venture a ways from the clearing and see what they found. Perhaps they'd come across something then?

"Cut the _perhapses _Helga. Rowena _is_ wrong, and we _are_ going to look around. And if we don't find anything within the next few hours, we go home and start again."

"But my robes…"

"Scared of a little mud Gryffie?"

"Of course not! I simply think that…"

The voices of the two men faded as they left the clearing, Helga and Rowena following them closely. Fifteen minutes after, the two men were still at it, Helga was singing loudly and Rowena was getting a migraine.

"Will you two shut up already!"

The banshee had struck again. And for the two men who resolutely ignored her, things did not bode well. Indeed, a flick of the wand later, they both found themselves hung upside down by a foot and dumped in a murky body of water.

By the time the two men came spluttering up, ready to rant and rave at their attacker, Rowena was off a ways with a look of awe on her face. Helga had the same expression and softly spoke, as though she were afraid of fracturing an illusion.

"I want to settle here."

Before them lay a grassy cliff sloping into a lake. Behind was the forest they had emerged from. The whole was basked in soft orange light from the setting sun.

Salazar was the first to break out of the trance.

"You look ridiculous Gryffie. Last I checked, lily pads were neither suitable nor fashionable substitutions for headwear."

In a repeat of the previous performance, Salazar found himself submerged, finally coming up with decorations of his own.

"Gillyweed isn't considered proper substitutions for necklaces Salazar. Now hush, we've got some catching up to do if we want to stay on the same level as the genius."

Rowena had indeed wandered off and was climbing the softest slope of the cliff. With a cry of "Race you there Slytherin!" and "Bite me!" the two men were off, clambering up behind each other with the occasional war cry and tumble in the patches of grass. Let us just stay that Helga was not pleased when Godric decided the muddy victor ought to get a victory hug from the witch of his choice. Salazar for his part went trumping back to Rowena, mumbling about 'bloody traitors' and 'slippery eels.' As for Rowena? Well, the outline of a formidable batisse was already well on its way.

**.o.**

Formidable ideas only come to fruition with formidable people. And yet sometimes, things happen that are beyond our reach to control, beyond our reach to grasp and comprehend.

* * *

**a/n:** I know, I'm horrid and you ought to hit me upside the head for the wait. While this isn't meant to be a filler chapter, I'm not altogether pleased with the progression of the story. Hopefully this gives you a better insight on the characters and relationships they have. Next up, a sleeping dragon. Oh what shall we do?

**urgent: **I'm still on the prowl and in need of a beta. Anyone interested? Anyone? Please?


End file.
